


I Don't Want To Watch You Get Married

by Starsintheireyes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One-Shot, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, bechloe - Freeform, fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsintheireyes/pseuds/Starsintheireyes
Summary: Chloe Beale, love of Beca's life, is getting married. But...it's not to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Half the credit goes to my amazing twitter gc Sendrick's Hoes. I love you guys, thank you for the help. @fanofgaytvshows follow me on twitter!

Beca could tell something was off.

She had developed a kind of Chloe-radar that couldn’t be turned off. It enabled her to see what was behind the redhead’s eyes, at any given time, no matter what front she had placed up. Chloe Beale’s walls were easy for Beca to tear down, and whether this was because Chloe had no restraint when it came to the DJ or whether Beca just had a God-given talent, neither of them knew. But Beca could tell, something was off.

When the ex (but will always be at heart) - Bellas, gathered for their monthly meet up, they had barely arrived before Chloe spilled her news. Holding up her left hand in plain sight, made the sun catch the small diamond placed on her ring finger, and it didn’t take long for the café to be filled with squeals. Every Bella clamouring to get a close-up view, words of congratulations flying out their mouths a mile-a-minute. Beca’s reaction, however, was somewhat more reserved.

Instead of rushing to Chloe’s side, she hung back, watching the reactions of the other girls. It seemed none of them noticed her hesitation, well none apart from Chloe. The redhead’s eyes managed to land directly onto Beca’s the second she held up her hand, as if she didn’t care about anyone else’s reaction. As if all she wanted was for Beca to say something, anything, about this. But Beca didn’t, at least not at first. It was lucky Chloe had her gaze set on the brunette, or Beca might not have noticed the level of joy, or lack thereof, infiltrating her expression. It wasn’t Chloe’s usual level of happiness, not like the ones she had seen countless times, and not like the ones she was currently running through in her mind. Chloe looked, content, but she didn’t look truly happy.

Beca, in her eyes, had been doing great. It had been 6 months or so since Freedom ’90 and officially being signed with DJ Khaled. She had tours coming up, but her schedule had been free for a while. It gave her time to go back to what she loved doing, mixing. And also, on occasion, helping Emily with her song-writing. She was finally doing what she loved doing, she was finally beginning to get over Chloe. Forget about those God-awful, unrequited, gut-wrenching feelings. And yet here she was, fawning over the redhead like she’d done for the better part of a decade. As if she’d gone back in time to that first day at the activities fair, as if she was-

“Beca, aren’t you going to say anything?”

It had been a minute, or two, since Chloe had spoken, and Beca realised she was frozen in her seat. Her voice spurred her back into reality, and she shifted closer.

“Sorry I was just shocked. But congrats Chlo, you two look so happy together.”

And maybe it was the slight catch in her voice when she spoke, or the way her eyes seemed to flicker everywhere apart from Chloe. The smile that graced her lips was enough to fool the rest of the Bellas, but Chloe’s eyebrows pinched together for a split-second, and Beca knew she saw right through the façade. A gulp later, and she had been forgotten about. But she swore they could hear her heart beating in her chest.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Beca thought she got away with it, with her reaction and with her significant silence during the conversation. But as the rest of the Bellas began to trickle away, the two were left alone. Standing outside the café, as the rain started to drizzle above them.

“So Beca, I have a question to ask you.”

The way Chloe was rocking on the balls of her feet in excitement, made the nerves creep and entangle their way through Beca’s body.

Chloe didn’t wait for a reply. “Will you be my maid of honour?”

Beca still believes if there hadn’t been a wall behind her to lean on, she’d have toppled straight over. Her hand shot out behind, in a subtle attempt to steady herself.

“You want me to be your what?”

Heart now hammering beneath her skin, blood pounding in her ears, Beca wished the ground had swallowed her up.

“Maid of honour, you know what that is right?”

“I know what a maid of honour is Chloe.” She bit back a response, but Chloe wasn’t affected by the abrupt style in which she spoke. “I just thought you might want Aubrey to be it. She has been your best friend for like your entire life after all.”

Chloe rolled her eyes but stepped closer to Beca. Who instinctively, took a smaller step back. “I considered Aubrey, but she’s so busy with her schedule and opening up the new branches of her retreat-”

“Oh, so I’m your back-up maid of honour then?” Her eyes sparkled with humour, and Chloe giggled. Giggled in the way that made Beca’s head pound ever so slightly faster.

“Yeah, I mean I didn’t really want you but, I guess I had to settle.” She found herself unable to hold back a smile at Chloe’s teasing. “Come on Becs, say yes.”

“I don’t know Chloe, this all seems a little rushed don’t you think?”

Beca felt the bile rising in her throat as she voiced her mind, thumbs beginning to twiddle as sweaty palms pressed together. Though Chloe seemed confused at her words.

“What do you mean? I can give you a little time if you need to mull it over.”

She was still teasing, but the light and frothy atmosphere had died down for Beca. Her gaze avoiding eye contact, and instead focusing with intent on the cobbled pavement.

“I don’t mean being maid of honour, I’m talking about you and Chicago.”

The reaction she got was not desired, but then again, she asked herself whether any reaction she got would be the one she truly wanted. Chloe’s arms folded across her chest, and she shifted her weight from her right to her left foot.

“Me and…me and Chicago?”

“Forget it, it doesn’t matter. I’ll see you soon yeah?”

Her escape was unplanned and therefore unsuccessful as Chloe grasped hold of her, pulling Beca back and stopping her.

“No, what do you mean? I want to know what you mean Beca.”

The way Chloe’s expression had furrowed, her lips straight and not curved like they usually were, cheeks lacking their usual red tint. Maybe it was the cold air.

“Chloe it doesn’t matter-”

“Yes, it does. Tell me.”

 If Beca was to name one fault about herself, just one, it would be that she gave in to Chloe Beale too much. When it came to the redhead, she had little constraint, resulting in a rather begrudged Beca every time Chloe made her cave. 

“Its just…you’ve been together for 6 months Chlo-”

“nearly 7.”

Beca withheld the urge to roll her eyes. “6 months, and I just think that’s quite a short amount of time-”

“We’re in love Beca.”

The way her voice wavered said otherwise, but Beca continued. “I’m not saying you aren’t I’m just saying that-”

“Saying what? That it’s a mistake?”

“Chloe would you let me finish!”

Maybe she had risen her voice just a little too high, an octave above her usual pitch. But it worked, and Chloe’s mouth shut tight, not used to Beca speaking in that way towards her. It was rare that Beca ever lost her temper towards the redhead.

“People sometimes wait years to get engaged, let alone married. And after 6 months.” She could see Chloe biting her lip. “I just want to make sure that you’re making the right decision. That you’re choosing the right per…”

_Shit._ Beca stopped dead, lips still parted as if she was going to continue. She could hear nothing now apart from her heartbeat, short sharp breaths escaping out her mouth. Even Chloe looked shocked.

“Why wouldn’t Chicago be the right person?”

She cringed, praying she had stopped talking before Chloe could decipher what she was saying. Unfortunately, the Gods weren’t on her side.

“I never said that.”

Beca was backtracking, hard. Trying to find some clear thought in her mind, some plan that could help her get out of this conversation.

“You said you wanted to make sure I was choosing the right person. So why wouldn’t Chicago be the right person.”

“You misheard me.”

It was a blatant lie, so blatant Beca could feel her resolve begin to crumble away.

“No, I didn’t. Beca tell me why-”

“It doesn’t matter Chloe, just forget it!”

“No, I’m not going to ‘just’ forget it!” The air-quotes she used weren’t helping. “What’s the big deal just tell me!”

“I-I need to go. I’ll text you Chloe okay?”

This time, she was too far out of reach for Chloe to grab her. And the redhead had to settle for watching Beca walk away in haste, head hanging low as she tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. She felt like running after her, screaming her name out in an attempt to catch the girl’s attention. But if Chloe knew anything, it was that you had to let Beca come to you.

It was painful, a tore her heart a little as she watched the brunette escape. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, but a few blinks later and they were contained. Chloe let out a deep breath, shaking her head before walking off in the opposite direction.

Beca didn’t feel the guilt fully hit her until a couple of hours later. She was lying on her bed facing the ceiling, door shut tight with no music coming from her speakers or her headphones. The silence made her contemplate, and she scrunched up the duvet in her fists as she thought back to their conversation. Chloe’s words ringing in her ears, and the panic still settled in her chest as she thought back to her near-revelation. Her phone was perched on the bedside table, the lack of notifications taunting her. So, she gave in, reached for it, and clicked on her and Chloe’s messages.

 

_Hey Chlo, I’m sorry about today._

She waited in suspense for a ping to fill the room, biting her lip as she did. Chloe replied a few minutes later.

**_It’s okay xx_ **

The kisses were a good sign, it meant Chloe wasn’t mad at her. Or at least, wasn’t _that_ mad at her.

_If the position is still available, I’d love to be your maid of honour._

Her stomach constricted as she typed those words, knowing she’d regret it, but not being able to think of any other way that would fix the situation.

**_I’d love for you to be my maid of honour xx_ **

She breathed a sigh of relief.

_Does this mean I have to plan your bachelorette party, because I can’t think of anything worse?_

It was lucky for her that Chloe could tell when Beca was attempting humour.

**_I think I might pass that responsibility over to Stacie, but you’re still helping me with everything else xx_ **

_It’s a deal._

She switched off her phone, letting the bubbles of joy pop in her stomach as she realised that despite her and Chloe now being okay, Chloe was still getting married. To someone that _wasn’t_ Beca.

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Whose idea was it to have my bachelorette 2 days before my wedding again?”

Choice voice was raised, though she was probably unaware of the volume at which she spoke into Beca’s ear, causing the other girl to wince and pull away.

“You let Stacie plan this, that’s on you.”

Beca giggled but frowned almost in an instant. Beca Mitchell didn’t giggle. Especially not recently. Especially not when she had to sit through Chloe’s dress shopping and watch the love of her life try on wedding dresses for someone else. But as maid of honour, it was her duty, something she wished on a daily basis that she had declined. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to spent time with Chloe, in fact if someone asked her what her top 3 favourite things in the world would be, the first one would be spending time with Chloe. Even before music. But spending time with Chloe whilst she planned her marriage to someone else, was possibly her least favourite thing in the world. Watching the redhead get excited and teary-eyed at the prospect of her inevitable wedding with Chicago, made Beca feel lost.

It wasn’t like she had no one to talk to. Amy offered plenty of advice, none of it useful however, and constantly told Beca that to get over someone you had to get under someone else. Beca never took her advice.

“Yeah, you’re welcome red, I just planned the most awesome bachelorette party in the history of the world. You’ve got tomorrow to sleep it off.”

Chloe laughed at Stacie, pulling the tall girl into a hug. The thing was, when Chloe got drunk, or hammered more like, she became even more touchy. Beca had got used to shoving down her feelings during working daylight hours, when Chloe would do no more than a touch on the arm or maybe a quick caress of the cheek. Beca’s entire resolve went out the window the second Chloe passed drink #3. The redhead was practically draped over her, breath tickling her ear every now and then. Causing Beca to shift uncomfortably in her seat, as she tried, to no avail, to escape from Chloe’s grasp.

They had found themselves at a club, after Stacie’s rather extensive pub crawl. Beca had scowled at the bouncer when he asked for ID, which maybe wasn’t the best of ideas but he allowed her in anyway. Emily seemed more than happy to hand over hers, as the youngest of the group she was just glad to be over 21.

Beca lasted a few more minutes before the lack of space between her and Chloe began to impact her. She was almost stone-cold sober, with a group of mostly blackout drunk girls, and she knew the challenge of getting people home relied on her.

“I’m having such a good time Becs, are you having a good time Becs? Becs, becs becs becs. Ha your name sounds funny now I’ve said it so many times.”

Chloe wasn’t the only one who found herself funny, Jess and Ashely had slid up beside them, parroting the redheads word vomit. She leaned in even closer to Beca, her head now resting on her shoulder, which was the final straw for the brunette. Standing up, Chloe pouted as she said ‘Excuse me’, and made her way past the crowd and out onto the street. The fresh air allowed her to breathe, and the pounding music behind her served as a distraction. Though she wasn’t alone for long.

“Hey, I saw you come out here. Are you okay?”

Beca’s eyes flickered over to Aubrey, who appeared concerned, and a little out of breath. The idea that Aubrey had ran after her just to see if she was okay, was baffling.

“Yeah, I just needed some fresh air.”

They stood in silence for a few moments, hearing the hubbub of people both inside and out. Slurred worded conversations was mainly what could be heard. Aubrey decided to lean on the wall next to Beca, the action baffling the brunette yet again.

“Sorry, why are you out here?”

Aubrey’s eyebrows pinched together, and Beca gulped. The blonde’s expressions never failing to scare her.

“I’m sorry, am I now not allowed to be worried for my friend who made a rather hasty exit out of the club.” Beca looked down in guilt, watching her foot tap along to the pounding music. “And I saw Chloe all over you.”

It was then, and only then, that Beca looked up. Catching Aubrey’s gaze and giving her a raised eyebrow in return. feigning ignorance.  

“Come on Beca, I’m not stupid you know. I see the way you look at Chloe.”

Beca snorted in reply. “I do not look at Chloe in any way.”

It was Aubrey’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Yes, you do. Because it’s the same way I look at Stacie.”

Beca had to strain to catch the last part, but once she did her eyes flew open wide, like a deer caught in the headlights. She began to stutter, and Aubrey sighed.

“Calm down it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Not that big of a deal? You’re in love with Stacie! Why haven’t you said anything to her?”

“Ah ha! I knew it, you just admitted that you’re in love with Chloe.” It was childish Aubrey knew, but the conversation they were having was not one she wanted to.

“Don’t avoid the question.”

“Things are complicated Beca, you out of all people should know that.”

“Yeah but the difference is, Stacie isn’t get married. I have to watch the love of my life marry someone else in 2 days. 2 days Aubrey. How did it get to this?”

A part of her was amazed that she was opening up to Aubrey, the other part felt relief. There was only so many times she could talk to Fat Amy about it, and the lack of advice was starting to irritate her.

Aubrey was about to speak again, and Beca thought she might be getting the first piece of useful advice since she’d spilled her mind to Fat Amy a few years ago. But alas, luck wasn’t on her side, and Chloe stumbled out seconds later, clinging onto Aubrey for support.

“You guys, why are you out here. You’re supposed to be in there.” She flailed her arms towards the entrance, causing Beca to stifle a laugh.

“I’m just going to-”

Aubrey slipped past them both, causing Chloe to latch onto Beca instead, who swore she’d get the blonde back for this.

“Beca come back inside, it’s no fun out here.”

Chloe was whining, and usually Beca was a sucker for the puppy dog eyes. But the evening had taken a toll on her, her emotions especially, and she’d built her walls back up to the point where she wasn’t sure if she could ever get out of them.

“I’m fine out here Chlo, go back inside.”

“No Beca come o-

“Chloe just leave me alone okay!”

The air seemed even more silent, music blending away until all she could hear was her heartbeat, and maybe Chloe’s too.

“What’s up with you?”

In a matter of seconds Chloe seemed to have sobered up. Beca might have overestimated how many drinks the redhead had actually had.

“Nothing Chloe.” She sighed, possibly too loud.

“No, don’t you think I haven’t noticed you’ve been a little checked out lately? What, what is it? It is the stress of the tour, or have you got another job none of us know about?”

“Yes, that’s exactly it Chloe. I’ve got a new job at Starbucks and I’m really stressed out about it.”

The redhead took a step closer, a seemingly threatening step. Beca found herself pressing her back even harder against the wall.

“This is not the time for sarcasm. There’s clearly something wrong and I don’t get why you won’t just tell me!”

“Because you don’t need to know Chloe, it’s not your business!”

Beca knew she had gone past the line, in fact it was becoming a mere spec in the distance. But Chloe’s anger induced state meant she didn’t take notice.

“The hell it isn’t! You’re my best friend Beca, you’re supposed to tell me things!”

“Have you considered that maybe I don’t want to be just your best friend!”

Her hands, that had just been raised in exasperation, were now back at her side. Beca scrunched her eyes shit and pinched the bridge of her nose, wishing that she could take those words back. That the beat of the music had been too loud for Chloe to fully hear her.

“What do you mean by that?” Beca looked up at the sky and began to take a few steps away when the amount of vulnerability in Chloe’s voice made her halt in her tracks. “Beca, what do you mean you don’t want to be _just_ my best friend.”

Beca swore she had never wished for something more than to go back in time at that moment. To go back and keep her damn mouth shut. Running away was her best trait, why she hadn’t used it she didn’t know.

“Chloe, I don’t want to talk about this, please.”

“Well we’re going to.” Chloe was stubborn, Beca knew that but hadn’t fully appreciated it until now.

“No, we’re not.” Her voice began to raise in volume yet again.

“Well why the hell not!”

She lost all restraint. If anyone asked about what happened that night, she told them that she lost restraint. That there wasn’t an ounce left in her body when she pushed Chloe up against that wall in a searing kiss. It took the redhead a second to catch on, but when she did she didn’t push Beca away. And instead of being shoved and yelled at, Beca found Chloe sinking even deeper into it. Her hands went up to Beca’s hair, pulling it and eliciting a moan from the brunette. She was, even in that moment, in denial. Not believing that Chloe Beale, the girl she had been lusting after for years was finally kissing her back. Though the trance she found herself in was broken in an instant when her lips moved to Chloe’s neck, and her hand stroked the bare skin of the redhead’s thigh. Chloe pushed her off, and both girls stood a few inches apart, breathing heavily.

“W-what…Beca w-”

Chloe couldn’t function, she couldn’t think, she could barely breathe. Her legs felt too weak, so she leaned even further back against the wall for support. Beca brought her hand up to her lips, as if she still didn’t believe she had just kissed Chloe Beale. In a state of panic, she began to retreat. Like last time, she was too far away for Chloe to bring her back, either that or it took the redhead too long to process Beca’s path in her alcohol induced state.

This time, there was no voice calling her back, and Beca didn’t spin around to check if she was following. Instead, she pulled her phone from her jacket pocket, texted Amy that she was going home, and hopped in the nearest taxi. Resulting in a very lonesome, overpriced journey back to her apartment. Consumed by guilt, as she seemed to be a lot in the recent months, she spent the entire trip with her head in her hands. Asked more than once by the driver if he needed to pull over. _No, it’s okay I’m not sick I’ve just fucked up a 7-year friendship with the girl I’m in love with,_ is what she most definitely would’ve said had she spent the same amount of time drinking as she had staring at Chloe that night. Instead she replied with a simple ‘I’m fine’ through gritted teeth, and the talking ended there.

She felt so extremely sober when she entered her room half an hour later, that she pondered why she had even gone out that night. Though she was well aware of the reason, as the maid of honour it was her duty. _Does Chloe even want me as her maid of honour anymore? Does she even want me in the wedding?_

Beca tried to shake the images from her mind, of texts she’d get from Chloe telling her to not come to the wedding or telling her to stay away. She wouldn’t blame the girl if she did. Beca had already given up attempting to fall asleep, her eyes would shoot back open every time she tried to close them. As if her body was torturing her by not allowing her to forget the events of the evening for a mere few hours. It was almost an hour later when she began to drift asleep, almost in a state of unconsciousness when she sat bolt upright at a knock on her door. She checked the time on her phone, 2:17 am. Begrudged, half-awake, and still in her skinny jeans she made her way to the front door. If she lived in a house, she could peek out the window at whoever was visiting, but with her apartment she had to settle for a peep-hole. She swore her heart jumped out her chest when she saw Chloe stood there. She took her eye away and leaned against the door, making the mistake of allowing her head to fall back with a thump against the door.

“Beca?”

She couldn’t ignore her now. Taking a deep breath and filling her lungs with air, though she would’ve preferred confidence, she turned the locks and pulled it open, seeing Chloe leaning against the door frame.

“Hey you.”

It was spoken in a dreamy voice, and Beca had to resist her mind switching to a scene where Chloe said the same thing to Chicago.

“Chloe it’s two in the morning. Why didn’t you go home? Why are you here?”

Her tone was a little too harsh, and Chloe frowned making Beca instantly regret her words.

“I need to see you to…to talk to you. You ran off so I had to run after you.”

She probably should’ve seen this coming, Chloe wasn’t one to let things go, especially when it came to Beca. The brunette stepped aside, letting Chloe into the apartment and shutting the door after her. Chloe made her way almost immediately over to the couch, collapsing onto it and kicking off her shoes. Beca followed suit, sitting down on the same sofa, and pulling Chloe’s legs so they draped over hers. Chloe’s elbow was propping up her body, otherwise the girl would be flat against the cushions. She turned over a little so she could see Beca, so she could look her in the eye.

“Why did you kiss me?”

Chloe did not beat around the bush, and Beca shifted a little uncomfortably.

“Getting right into it aren’t-

“Beca.”

The redhead knew her too well, knew she was stalling like she did every time there was an undesirable question Beca didn’t want to answer.

“I don’t know.” As her gaze trailed up to Chloe’s, she saw the raised eyebrow and knew she wouldn’t be able to lie anymore. Whatever had happened between the kiss and now had made Chloe sober up, she wasn’t so inebriated and therefore wasn’t so slow. “Okay I kissed you because…because you shouldn’t be marrying Chicago.” Chloe’s breath hitched. “Y-you should be marrying me.”

If there had been any other noises in that room, Beca wouldn’t have been heard. Fortunately, or unfortunately she couldn’t tell which one, it was the middle of the night and the slightest pin drop could be heard within the apartment. Meaning, she had been audible enough for Chloe to hear.

“Beca I-”

“No, it’s fine you don’t have to say anything.” She stood up, causing Chloe’s legs to fall off the couch.

“Beca-”  

“Chloe please, can we just talk about this in the morning.”

Beca thanked every god that it _was_ the middle of the night, resulting in an increasingly so tired Chloe Beale, who nodded in response and accepted that moment wasn’t the best time to talk.

“You can take my bed, I’ll sleep here on the couch.”

In usual circumstances, the redhead would refuse, insisting it’s Beca’s apartment and it wouldn’t be fair. But Chloe was tired, and unable to act her normal self, so she simply nodded and allowed Beca to help her up and to her room.

It was lucky Chloe’s shoes were already kicked off, Beca didn’t think she’d be able to take them off the redhead’s feat as easily as she’d done. Once they got inside, Chloe fell almost straight onto the bed, give or take a few steps. Beca thought the redhead was out like a light, throwing a blanket over and switching on the side light because she knew Chloe didn’t like to sleep in the dark. _Does Chicago know that?_ She shook her head, of course he does. They were getting married in 2 days after all. Beca breathed a sigh of relief, thankful they’d avoided the conversation for tonight. It had been a long day and Beca didn’t think she could cope with anymore talking. She was about to leave the room when a voice spoke up.

“My parents really like Chicago you know.”

Not knowing if it was sleep-talk or just plain crazy, Beca chose to ignore it.

“Night Chlo.”

She was going to leave but was stopped again by the same voice.

“My parents really, really like Chicago. Like I think probably too much. When I first introduced them to him, I think they fell in love with him more than I had done. They were happy that I’d finally found someone like him.”

“Why are you telling me this Beale?”

She wanted nothing more than to shut the door, collapse on the couch, and spend a few hours away from this situation.

“I told my parents once that I might like girls, and they didn’t even talk about it. They shrugged it off and tried to change the conversation. When I brought it up again, they got angry. So, I just left it, didn’t bring it up for a few years. And I wish I hadn’t even mentioned it again, but I did and their reaction was worse. Told me I just needed to find a great guy. So, I did. At first, I did like him, not as much as I’ve liked other people, but he was nice and smart and kind. And my parents loved him.”

Beca was trying her best to process the new information, and the fact that Chloe Beale, the most open girl she knew in her life, had a backstory that Beca had never heard, and it made her angry. Not angry that Chloe hadn’t told her, but angry that anyone would make Chloe feel as if she was doing something wrong. As if what she was _feeling_ was wrong. It made her blood boil.

“Chloe, please don’t tell me you’re not marrying someone just to please your parents.”

Her tone wasn’t accusatory, it was filled with concern and worry and sadness. She wanted Chloe to say no, to say that she actually did like Chicago, because the only thing worse than Chloe Beale marrying someone who wasn’t Beca, was placing herself in an almost irreversible situation just to please someone else. The slight sob that escaped past Chloe’s lips was enough for Beca’s walls to come tumbling down. She almost rushed to her side, climbing under the blanket next to her and encasing the crying girl in her arms. She whispered soothing words in Chloe’s ear, and waited for the redhead to continue the conversation.

“I’m so in love with you Becs.” Her heart stopped and all the air was stolen from her lungs. “I’m so in love with you and there’s nothing I can do about it.” Beca just held Chloe closer and allowed her to spill her feelings without interruption. “If I went to my parents and told them I was in love with a girl, they’d lose their minds. And if I acted on it, they would drop me so fast. I’m drowning in debt from vet school, and my job can barely keep me afloat. They’d cut all ties, and I’d be left with no support and I don’t know how I’d get past it. How I’d keep my apartment. With Chicago, I don’t have to worry about that stuff. I know it sounds so stupid, but I’d lose everything Becs.”

“You wouldn’t lose me.” Somehow those words made Chloe cry even harder, as if it was a sudden revelation. “You wouldn’t lose any of your friends, the Bella’s love you like crazy. You might lose your parents Chlo, but you’d still have your family.”

Chloe managed to snuggle even closer, her breath tickling Beca’s neck as her arms snaked around her waist.

“What am I going to do? I’m supposed to be getting married in two days and…I don’t know if I can go through with it. It was alright before when I had no idea what you were feeling if it was all in my head or…but that kiss Becs.”

Her lips began to graze Beca’s skin, but the brunette pulled away, knowing they couldn’t get side-tracked when they were so deep in the conversation. No matter how much she wanted to.

“Do you love him?”

“Beca w-”

“Do you love him?”

Silence took over them, so quiet Beca thought she could hear the cogs turning in the redhead’s brain.

“I don’t know.”

“That’s not an answer Chloe.” She was being harsh, but it was necessary.

“I love him.” Beca held her breath. “But I’m not in love with him.” And released it.

“Who are you in love with Chloe?”

She was testing her now, but Beca was past the point of caring.

“I’m in love with you.”

And Beca swore she would never get tired, ever, of hearing those words come out of Chloe’s mouth.

“What do you want to do Chloe?”

“I need to tell him. To tell my parents. I’m done hiding my feelings, I can’t do it anymore. I can’t marry Chicago.”

Beca let herself kiss Chloe’s forehead, breathing in the sweet smell of the redhead’s shampoo. Chloe revelled in the feeling, never wanting to leave the brunette’s grasp. Staying in denial of the fact that she would, at some point, have to get up and face the music, so to speak.

“When you do Chloe, I will be right by your side if you want me to be.”

Chloe responded non-verbally with a nod of her head, pushing even closer to Beca.

“I want you to be. I want you to be by my side forever Becs.”

It was cheesy, to a different level that Beca usually wouldn’t be comfortable with. But after everything, she wanted nothing more than to be by her side.

“I love you so much Chloe. Everything will work out okay. I promise, you don’t need to worry.”

Though the sobs had subsided, they were placed with haste after Beca’s declaration. This time, however, they had a much happier tint to them.

“I love you too.” As Beca drifted off to sleep, she was lulled even further by the sound of Chloe’s voice. Never finding it more comforting than in that moment. “I love you too Beca.”


	2. You Won't Have To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay I know I said this was gonna be a one-shot, but hey ho it isn't any more. Thanks for reading peeps, follow me on twitter @fanofgaytvshows and again half the credit goes to my amaaazzinggg twitter gc Sendrick's Hoes. ily guys

Beca did not welcome the way she was woken up the next morning. Still dressed in her, now very uncomfortable, black jeans, the hem of her top digging into her skin. Someone was pounding on her door, mimicking the way she assumed Chloe’s head was feeling. _Chloe_. The exhausted girl was cuddled into her side, arm strewn over her stomach and red hair splayed out across both the pillow and part of Beca’s face, though she didn’t stay like that for long.   


Chloe jumped awake once the second set of knockings occurred, groaning as she did. She attempted to cuddle closer to Beca, loving the warmth of the brunette’s arms, but Beca pulled away. Chloe opened her eyes in confusion, and watched the DJ climb out of the bed. She turned before she exited the room, checking on the redhead who was observing her. Not knowing what to say, she slipped past the door and made her way towards the entrance of her apartment, which was shaking a little. She waited until the knocks began to relent, looked through the peep-hole, and took a deep breath before opening the door on Chicago. His hand was raised as if he was about to continue, but it dropped to his side in rapid speed. He cleared his throat.

“Is Chloe here?”

Beca’s eyes widened a little, and she prayed it wasn’t enough for Chicago to notice. He stood, as if he was expecting Beca to move aside, and allow him to traipse into the apartment. She continued to block his way as he attempted to peer past her shoulder in search for Chloe.

“How did you find my apartment?”

As far as Beca knew, Chicago was unaware of her address, and unless Chloe had it written down somewhere, she highly doubted he had it stored in his memory. It was also a way for her to avoid the question. Eyes managing to look everywhere apart from at Chicago.

“Chloe wasn’t picking up her phone, so I rang Aubrey to check if she was with her. When it turned out she wasn’t, I asked Aubrey where she could be. So, she gave me your address, and here I am.”

His eyes were kind, his voice hopeful and filled with nerves. It made that all too familiar guilt, rise up in Beca’s chest. She wanted to slam the door in his face, she really did, but the guy had done nothing wrong. He just fell in love with the same person that Beca had, an unfortunate coincidence really. She stepped aside, allowing him to brush past her and hover in the living room as she closed the door after him. Beca was about to open her mouth, arm ready at her side to indicate towards the bedroom where Chloe was camped out, when a flash of red distracted her.

“Chicago? W-what are you doing here?”

Hearing Chloe stutter was almost a once in a lifetime event. The girl was so sure of herself at every given moment, so ready to deal with whatever life threw at her, but this was one of the only times Beca had seen her stumped.

“Chloe why didn’t you pick up your phone? I’ve been trying to call you all morning.”

Chloe wrapped her arms around her chest, and Beca wasn’t sure whether she had felt a chill or whether it was for protection. Her red locks of hair framed her face as she bit her lip with nerves.

“My phone died last night.”

It wasn’t, it had been lighting up since she arrived at Beca’s apartment in the early hours of the morning. Message after message and Beca wondered how she knew so many people, though now she realised the majority were probably from Chicago. Chloe seemed to shift closer to Beca, whether the guy noticed it or not she wasn’t sure, but Beca had a sudden want to encase the girl in her arms. Or at least, take her hand and intertwine their fingers. She missed the warmth and contact that the redhead brought her, though it had only been a few minutes since they’d woke up entangled in each other. _Shit, people can’t read minds, right?_

“Thank god, I was worried you were ignoring me or something. Shall we head back to ours?”

Beca’s stomach churned at the word ‘ours’. As if Chloe and Chicago hadn’t been living together for the past few months. Peering over at Chloe, her heart sank at the sight. The girl looked so lost, broken almost at the thought of having to hurt someone. And all of a sudden Beca wished she hadn’t have kissed her, if it meant Chloe wouldn’t have to do the thing she hated doing the most. Causing someone pain. Because no matter how the situation turned out, someone was going to get hurt. Beca wanted to get rid of the distance between them and comfort Chloe, who looked like she was desperate for some kind of reassurance.

“Chicago I umm…I need to talk, to you.” Her eyes didn’t lift up, and Chicago’s smile faltered as she spoke.

“What’s going on? Has something happened? Are you okay?”

Chloe’s gaze went up to the ceiling, and she took a deep breath, hating the way Chicago was so caring. When all she was about to do, was break his heart. Shatter it, in fact. Beca was shifting on her feet, hoping that the ground would swallow her up so she didn’t have to partake in this conversation. Or be on the receiving end of Chicago’s inevitable misery. She hoped it didn’t turn to anger. Chloe looked over at Beca, sending her a silence signal that the brunette assumed meant _help_. Beca was surprised Chloe didn’t blink out S.O.S in Morse Code.

“Can we sit down?” She beckoned over to the couch, and Chicago looked behind him in confusion. “Please?” The way she spoke was slowly breaking Beca apart, her mind combusting at the lack of happiness radiating off the redhead.

After Chloe sat down, Chicago followed suit, but Beca hovered a few metres away, unsure of her place in the scenario. It was another moment for her, where Beca wished it was possible for the ground to swallow her up. She kept her eyes on Chloe, and once she saw the look the redhead gave her, she realised that Chloe meant for _all_ of them to sit down. So, she perched on the side of her armchair, a considerable distance away, but Beca felt it was necessary.

“Chloe talk to me, I’m getting scared now.”

The man who usually had a soft exterior, not dissimilar to Chloe, was now looking as misplaced as the redhead. Chloe took a deep breath but didn’t speak as she stared at her twiddling thumbs. Chicago stopped her fiddling by taking one of her hands in his, meant for reassurance but Chloe felt the panic increase. Beca flicked her gaze away, beginning to feel as if she was intruding.

“I’ll leave you two to it.”

Before she could succumb to another one of Chloe Beale’s puppy stares, she hopped off the arm of the chair and made her way to the bedroom, shutting the door almost all the way over. She let herself lean up against the wall, straining to hear the conversation going mere feet away. Her apartment wasn’t that glamorous, and usually she hated how cramped it was, but for the first time she was glad there was a close proximity between her and the living room. At the beginning, she could only hear the muffled sound of Chloe’s broken voice and a few deep breaths being taken. When silence fell, worry began to rise within her. She assumed Chloe had blurted everything out, but Chicago’s reaction was inaudible – if he even had one at all. Maybe it was the pounding in her heart, which had reached her eardrums, but Beca didn’t hear Chicago’s footsteps until he swung the door open, making her jump back a safe distance away. Chloe was hot on his trails, dread lacing her eyes. Her fingers itched to reach out and grasp Chloe, but the fear inside her kept her arms straight by her side.

“You?” His voice wavered and despite the lack of context Beca had every idea of what he meant.

“Chicago look I-”

“You, what? You didn’t mean for it to happen? What?” Beca stuttered as she tried to reply but was soon interrupted. “Go on, tell me why exactly you managed to take my fiancé away from me, because all of a sudden you two are in love!”

“She’s not yours dude, she’s her own person!”

It was after those words brushed past her lips when Beca realised that maybe adding fuel to the fire, wasn’t the best idea in this circumstance. But she couldn’t bear Chicago _claiming_ Chloe, as if she was an object.

“Don’t start getting all righteous on me, you’re the one that’s been sneaking behind my back with my fiancé. Or my girlfriend for all I know, how long has this been going on?”

It was Chloe’s turn to step in, and Beca thanked so many Gods when she walked over to Beca, standing by her side in support.

“Chicago nothing has been going on. And actually, I’m a little hurt you just so easily assumed I had been cheating on you. It wasn’t like that, I didn’t act upon my feelings I-”

“And how long have you been having these feelings exactly? Weeks, months, years? Have you been in love with Beca our entire relationship?”

The silence was unbearable, but also a huge indicator, and both girls could feel the rage increase within Chicago. They shared a nervous look, and when Beca began stroking the back of Chloe’s hand, she heard the redhead release a deep sigh of content.

“You’ve just been stringing me along this entire relationship then? For what!?”

“No, it wasn’t like that! I had feelings for you.” Chicago scoffed. “I did! I loved you and-”

“Were you in love with me?”

Chloe was cut off, and it took her aback.  

“What?”

“Were you in love with me?”

She wanted to say yes, she really did. For peace of mind more than anything else, to make Chicago feel as if he hadn’t wasted the last 7 months of his life on Chloe. Again, the lack of response told him everything he needed to know. His head began to shake side to side, as if in disbelief. He brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, face scrunching in pain.

“I thought I was.”

“You thought…” He trailed off, voice breaking and making Beca look anywhere apart from where he was standing.

He let out a deep breath, as if he was thinking, and Chloe was desperate to know what exactly was going through his mind. He didn’t respond, he didn’t yell, he didn’t throw anything, all of which Beca was expecting, mostly to be aimed at her. Instead, he straightened up his posture, and set his gaze on Chloe, holding out his palm to her. She looked down in confusion, until he specified his motions.

“The ring, Chloe. Can I have it back?” He sounded defeated, but no shock or surprise could be found in his entire expression.

It was difficult to believe that Chicago had known the two were in love all this time, but that was the exact vibe he was giving off. Almost like he’d been expecting to be in this situation, arm outstretched as he waited, too patiently, for Chloe to slip the engagement ring off her finger and place it in his palm. Once she had, his fingers clasped around it, and he dropped it into one of the pockets on his jacket.

“I’m sorry Chicago, really, I’m so-”

He held his hand up to stop her. “Don’t. Just don’t, please.” And Chloe nodded, closing her mouth shut, knowing there was nothing more to say. As he walked out, hand on the door, he turned back for a brief second, opened his mouth, but closed it again soon after. Like he had one last thing on his mind but thought against voicing it. The moment the apartment door shut, with a lack of fervour considering what had just happened, Chloe collapsed in sobs. Beca had to act on instinct, reaching out for the girl so her knees didn’t buckle under her. She wrapped the redhead in her arms, and Chloe nuzzled her face into Beca’s neck, who as a result felt the tears against her skin. Beca whispered soothing words in her ears, a hand trailing up her back where it would skim across the back of her neck, before making its way down, and repeating the process. It was calming, and though it took a while, Chloe’s tears began to slow down. Beca pulled her head from her shoulder and started to pepper kisses around her face, beginning at her neck and making her way up to Chloe’s cheek. Both girls paused when Beca’s lips reached the corner of Chloe’s mouth.

They were still very new to the whole predicament, and Beca didn’t want to assume she could just _do_ anything. But when Chloe took initiative and pressed her lips ever so slightly against Beca’s, the brunette knew where she stood. She titled her head to change the angle, and Chloe moaned when she felt Beca brush her tongue against her bottom lip. Granting her entrance, Chloe brought her hands up to Beca’s hair, tugging it until they were pushed even closer together. Beca’s handed were situated on the redhead’s hips, and as her nails began to scratch against Chloe’s skin, she pulled back and rested her forehead on Beca’s. They were both breathing heavily, and Chloe nudged Beca’s nose with hers in a playful manner.

“Thank you.” Chloe husked, eyes dropping down to Beca’s lips but still managing to keep in her restraint.

The brunette’s eyebrows furrowed. “What for?” Really, it should’ve been her thanking Chloe, she did just turn her whole life around.

“For helping me get through this, for convincing me to stand up to my parents. For loving me.” Her voice dropped nearer the end, and though Beca had to strain to catch it, her heart stopped when she did. “I never would’ve been able to do this without you.” The syllables were broken, a few trapped in Chloe’s throat.

 

* * *

 

 

The skype call to her parents, on Beca’s laptop, was tedious and draining. They noticed something wasn’t right the second Chloe’s face coming into view, and the redhead assumed it was from the tear stains on her cheeks. She breathed deeply before delving into the situation, watching her parents’ faces drop with every word she uttered. Beca, for the second time, had separated herself from Chloe. Giving the girl space and time in order for her to tell her parents, though Chloe had initially insisted for Beca to be by her side, the brunette convinced her it was something her parents were better off hearing from her alone. That being said, Beca was beginning to regret her decision when she heard Chloe’s unadulterated sobs ringing in her ears. They became more significant, echoing out across the living room, and the brunette began clenching her fists by her thighs. Trying to contain herself, to keep from interrupting, but Chloe was sounding more frantic, and Beca felt almost inhumane just standing there and doing nothing.

For lack of better judgment, Beca stalked from her current hiding place and into view of Chloe. The girl had tears streaming down her face, and her lip was caught in her teeth as she tried to contain the sobs wracking her body. Though she couldn’t see the screen, hearing what Chloe’s parents were saying, was the final straw for Beca. She sat down beside Chloe, her arm wrapping round the girl’s waist in an instant. Chloe’s eye brows shot up, and Beca wondered if they’d disappear under her hairline.

“Hi Mr and Mrs. Beale, my name is Beca Mitchell. I’m not sure if you know who I am, but I certainly know who you guys are.” Both their mouths dropped open from the intrusion, and Beca had to contain a smirk at their reaction. “I don’t know what Chloe’s told you, but no parents should be reacting the way you are right now. She spent hours psyching herself up for this call, and now I know why.” Their silence allowed her to continue, and she was acting on 20 seconds of courage, something that was rapidly running out. “You can’t force her to be with someone, just because it suits you. She’s her own person who’s fully capable of making her own decisions without any input from you. Chloe Beale is the most gorgeous, extraordinary, kind-hearted person I’ve ever had the chance to meet.” She titled her head so she caught Chloe’s gaze, and the redhead sucked in a shaky breath at those words, her white teeth showing in an impeccable grin. Beca found herself in a trance but managed to divert her attention back to Chloe’s parents. “I am so badly in love with her it hurts, and the fact that you can’t see the beauty in that baffles me. Just because she fell in love with a woman doesn’t mean she is any less your daughter, in fact it makes her more amazing to me. So I’m sorry you can’t appreciate Chloe the way she deserves to be appreciated, though I think I do enough of that for the both of you. Goodbye.”

They faded off the screen and Beca closed the laptop, hand shooting over her mouth as she did.

“Chloe. Oh my gosh I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to just delve in like that I-”

She was cut off by the redhead slamming her lips on Beca’s, pulling her into a bruising kiss that left the both of them a little light-headed. “I’m so glad you did.” Chloe gasped as they separated, eyes flickering shut.

“I’m going to have to ring and cancel so many things today.” Beca expected Chloe’s eyes to fill again, but instead she let out a giggle. As if the entire situation was just plain hilarious.

“Do you want me with you when you do?” Beca grinned, loving the feel of Chloe’s fingers intertwined with her own.

“I would never want anything more, than for you to be by my side.”

It was cheesy, and Beca didn’t _do_ cheesy. But somehow, that wasn’t an issue anymore, especially when it came to Chloe Beale.


End file.
